Royal
by Socal69
Summary: “You! How-how dare you! Stop this car immediately! STOP THIS CAR!” Every word was perfectly spoken even under the threat of kidnapping. Christophe/Gregory
1. Chapter 1

"You! How-how dare you! Stop this car immediately! STOP THIS CAR!!" Every word was perfectly spoken even under the threat of kidnapping. As a member of the aristocracy it was implied, even more so by a prince. The black Rolls Royce sped away and I didn't recognize my driver but saw a rather attractive brunet guy with dark green eyes. He didn't look that old. He was well built and hot; yes I noticed but could not be more than nineteen years old.

"I apologize for 'aving to do zis your Royal Highnezz-"

Cutting him off, I curtly replied "It's Your Serene Highness actually. The Royal would imply that I was an heir to a country, but I'm not."

"I apologize, Your SERENE Highnezz," He said emphasizing the serene. "But I 'ad no other option, 'oo zee." At that stage I zoned out, to entrance in his thick French accent.

My name is His Serene Highness, Prince Gregory Thorne. Papa was a prince and Mama came from a very wealthy family. Together they became the power couple of the town. Billionaire royals, one would think that I would have the perfect life. Unfortunately this was not the case. I am a sixteen year old boy. I have blonde hair and pale skin color. Mama gave me her blue eyes and her tiny and skinny frame that makes me look like a much younger kid. Apparently this was the reason for people always being over protective of me.

Papa and Mama died when I was eight in a car accident that left me the richest young prince in the world. I stayed with my Grandmamma. She is Her Serene Highness, Alexandra Thorne. She is Papa's mother and has always been supportive of me.

Noticing the car come to a stop I immediately noticed that we were in the industrial part of town. Walking around the brunet guy opened the back door for me, but I was staring straight ahead with my nose in the air. I was wearing a black tuxedo as we, Grandmamma and I had gone to see the Russian Ballet that was in town. We even had our own box and halfway threw I had felt sick and decided to go home. Grandmamma had said that she would see me late at the house.

"Your Highnezz?" Ignoring the man I kept looking forward when he reached in and grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the car throwing me over his shoulder. I gasped indignantly and hit him repeatedly on the back half screaming. "Put me down! Put me down you impertinent bastard!" He threw me down on a very dodgy looking bed then cuffed my right wrist to the bedpost.

"W-w-what do y-y-you w-want?" I asked fearfully realizing for the first time that I may die. He didn't answer me and walked outside locked the door and I think he must have parked the car inside so the police could not see it.

"My family is very rich. If you want money they'll pay if you don't harm me." I said quivering with fear as he walked towards me.

Sitting down next to me he said "My name ess Christophe DeLorne. I was 'ired to protect 'oo at school. Recently your Grandmuzza 'as received threatz against 'oo and az I 'ave been a mercenary and I'm only nineteen she 'ired me zo that I may blend in at school for your protection."

"Then why the hell did you kidnap me tonight?" I half yelled at him.

"We received a tip zat 'oo may be kidnapped at the ballet and we deedn't 'ave time to inform your grandmuzza so I just kidnapped 'oo. She will be informed once she ess home and zen I will deliver 'oo personally."

"So you work for me?" I asked looking at him.

"Oui, in a way Your Highnezz." He said looking pissed. I felt satisfaction that I was going to cut this cocky, handsome and much to arrogant boy right down to size!

"Well, then first remove the cuffs and secondly you are fired." I was look at him smugly with my ice prince persona in full force.

Getting up he walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him dressed casually in ripped jeans and a white T-Shirt. He really did have a reason for being so cocky. The veins on his muscles could be seen all the way from the moon. He had only a slight covering of hair, not to much that was kind of sexy. WTF! What are you thinking of Gregory? He is an employee and he is obviously straight.

"Don't ignore me" I yelled out. My psychiatrists say that I go mad when people ignore me, because my rich family didn't give me enough attention. Even Grandmamma was always busy at functions and committees.

"Someone haz daddy izzuez. Lookz like 'oo deedn't get enough love and attention az a child. You know what Princezz?" He was speaking calmly and quietly. "People like 'oo are spoiled and pampered and I 'ave gotten used to not getting into argumentz wiz YOUR type." He was casually lighting a cigarette while not even looking at me.

"You arrogant asshole, you know nothing about me! You live a quiet and peaceful life. You don't get hunted down by paparazzi when you are eight years old and your parents died. You don't get threatening letters everyday of your life. You don't get kidnapped by people you have never met and cuffed to a bed like some animal! So don't you dare tell me that MY TYPE!" I spat that at him. "Is pampered and spoiled. The money is not all it's cut out to be Mr. DeLorne."

He looked at me then came over to the bed and removed the cuff. He held me wrist and rubbed it until the soreness felt a little better.

"Your wrizt ess zo tiny. I'm 'orry I 'urt 'oo." He said as he looked at me and kept rubbing my wrist.

"I'm not tiny." I said petulantly, just like a child. I never acted like this, what was this guy's hold over me?

"I deedn't mean eet like zat, 'oo are perfectly formed. 'oo are just smaller, but that makez 'oo look even more hotter." He had this husy voice and I got goose bumps all over my body and started to shake.

"I'm zorry, are 'oo cold?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I said. "And put out the damn cigarette! It's incredibly rude to smoke and common!"

"Well excuse me princezz! But I don't 'ave ze money for Cuban cigars." He was scowling at me and I was glaring at him.

"I don't mean the brand you quaff. I mean smoking is gross and common, you'll get cancer and yellow teeth." I said glaring at him as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed.

"What ze fuck ess a quaff?" He barely got the words out before he burst into another round of laughs. I couldn't help it and had this stupid grin on my face.

I reluctantly admitted that I didn't know, but he kept laughing.

"I should stop smoking; I only started in school because all my friends were doing eet." He smiled and put out the cigarette on the floor.

"Ah, you were that kid in school." I said rolling my eyes. "Probably prom king and slept with the entire female population of the school." I hated those kids.

"Well I slept wiz mozt of ze hot guyz, but yeah I was ze king." He was so arrogant! God, it really got to me.

"You slept with guy too?" I looked at him.

"No, I only slept wiz ze guyz. I'm gay." He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh…" Insert nervous laughter. "I didn't know." I said looking away.

"Are 'oo blushing?"

"NO!" I lied.

"oo are! I theenk 'oo like me." He said smiling that arrogant smile. "oo are gay too. I bet wiz your looks 'oo've 'ad so many guyz eet ess not even funny!"

"Noooo!" I said dragging it out. "I haven't even snogged a guy, or girl for that matter."

"I knew you weren't American. Snog? 'oo 'ave to be English right?" He said flashing that much to debonair smile at me.

"Lord, I need a drink." I muttered to myself. A silence start between us and suddenly I remembered what he had said to me a few minutes ago about daddy issues.

"What does that mean? Daddy issues?" I said looking at him and lifting a brow.

"oo are damaged. 'oo alwayz want more attention zan 'oo can pozziably get. Zat ees why 'oo are zo driven zo succezzful in school and everyzing. 'oo are looking for the approval of everyone, because 'oo deedn't get eet at home."

X X X X X X X X X

As I stormed into my house and slammed the door in Christophe's face. I stormed down the marble hallway into the enormous library where I knew my grandmother would be waiting. Classical music was playing as she was sitting in front of a grand fireplace under a huge portrait of me standing beside her as she sat in a chair. We both were wearing formal clothes the day it was painted.

"Gregory, I'm so happy to see you alive." My grandmother said totally drunk. That seems to be a problem with the idle rich alcoholics. She was sipping a martini. I love her and she was funny when she was totally zonked.

"Where can I buy a gun?" I asked.

"Almost anywhere. Why?" She asked. Most people would have laughed at this response, but I was to upset at Christophe.

"Christophe! He is such a horrible person." I said angrily.

"Sweetheart, don't be mean. He is a nice person. Don't be a snob." She said as she took another sip. She was a beautiful woman at fifty-two. She was elegant and stylish and looked better then most moms in my school. Right now she was wearing a beautiful purple, blue and white evening gown with white gloves that reached past her elbows. Her jewels alone could feed the whole Africa for a year.

"Great, so now both of you think I'm just this high-maintenance mess who's desperate for attention!" With that said I stormed out of the room and up the stairs to my suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews, remember reviews equal me posting WAY faster. And do tell me what you think about this story, should I keep going? **

"Hi, guys." I said as I greeted my friends the next morning as they came thru the door of my room. I was lying in bed sulking. There was Wendy the princess bitch, Stan, the football loving jock, and Kenny, the slutty alcoholic bitchy boy. We were all so close since middle school and stood by each other threw everything.

"What the hell are you doing in bed drinking?" Wendy asked looking at the martini shaker on the nightstand and the drink in my hand.

"I do it all the time." Kenny mumbled.

"Okay, I talked to the dowager." Stan said. He was the only person who could get away with calling her that, so hot and such a flirt.

"It must be hard for someone like you to admit that a guy has jerked you around." Kenny said sitting down and taking the shaker and drinking straight from it.

"Someone like me?" I asked.

"Someone materialistic, self-absorbed, vain-"

"Strong, I know. You don't have to tell me how awesome I am. Tell Christophe." I said.

Stan sat next to me and said "Come on dude, we are going to get a movie."

"No." I said as I rolled around. He grabbed me and looked at me with the puppy dog eyes that always made me feel like he did it on purpose. Which I'm sure he did.

"Fine!" I said getting up in only my jockeys.

"I guess if I had to I could swing your way Greg." Stan joked as he looked at me.

"Suck it Stan." I said.

He smiled and was about to say something when I yelled. "Don't! It's too easy."

**X X X X X X X X X**

On the ride to school I completely ignored Christophe. God dammit he looked so hot. As we stepped out of the black town car he followed me and pretended that we were friends and smiling. I mean Stan was really nice and all, but we had known each other for years. No one would believe that Christophe would be my friend. At least out group was still weird.

In my first period Christophe, Wendy and I sat next to each other. I had at least one friend in every class and Christophe took the same classes as me. Christophe went forward to the teacher, probably to silently discuss his presence. Grandmother had probably already let the teachers know, but he was very professional.

"If he were my boyfriend I would lock him up and never let him leave my room." Wendy said.

I looked at her strangely because we all know she went a little psycho on her boyfriends.

Seeing my look she quickly replied, "It was a problem then. For it is not one now."

"Would you look at him, he is so arrogant that he is even charming Mrs. Garrison!" I sighed as he laughed with the teacher. The bell hadn't rung yet, but some of the girls were checking him out.

"Just ignore him. It's not happening if you don't look at it." Wendy said.

"Like poverty." I muttered.

"Typical." I hadn't noticed Christophe had come back and was sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked pissed.

"Eet ees just like a spoiled brat like 'oo to be rude to poor people." He said glaring at me.

"Screw you asshole." I said scowling at him. Luckily the bell rang saving us from really getting into it. Christophe was barely paying attention as he didn't really have to be in school. I wondered why he didn't go to college.

I didn't speak to Christophe till lunch and as we both sat down with my friends. Stan and Christophe instantly started talking about football and as Christophe got up to leave I glared at Stan and said, "You guys have a nice little chit chat?"

"Oh my God dude he started talking to me! What did you want me to do? Ignore him?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, pretty much!!" I said continuing to glare at him.

"So I guess we can't invite him to poker night?" Wendy asked looking at me hopefully.

"Hahahahaha." I laughed fakely and got up to go to the bathroom. As I walked away I heard Wendy ask, "Was that a yes?"

I walked into the bathroom and was washing my hands when I heard someone say, "Gotcha!" I turned around and saw a football jock standing there.

"What do you want Clyde?" I asked irritated. He had been after me for years. No one aside from my three friends knew that I was gay, but Clyde always wanted to tease me in front of his friends, never in front of Stan but afterwards he would make suggestive remarks that worried me.

"I want those sensual lips wrapped around this." He said as he adjusted his package.

"Dream on." I said as I smiled at him and walked past him.

"Ah, come on Greg. Please." He said looking at me with the same puppy dog eyes as Stan. Jocks know that they are hot so they always know how to operate.

"Sorry Clyde." I said as I walked out of the door and into Christophe.

"Where ze fuck 'ave 'oo been?" Christophe asked grabbing my arm.

"Ouch!" I said as he continued to hold my arm.

Clyde came out and must have seen my face and said, "I think you should let him go."

"Who ze fuck are 'oo beetch?" He asked looking at Clyde.

"Uhm, it's okay Clyde." I said as I looked at him.

"The fuck it is." He said grabbing Christophe's arm, big mistake. Christophe threw him against the wall and he hit his head.

I gasped and ran to him falling to my knees and cradling Clyde's head in my lap. "You are such an asshole!" I screamed at Christophe. Thank God most people were at lunch.

"What deed I do?" Christophe asked looking at me.

I ignored him and turned to Clyde who was holding his cheek where his face hit the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked softly as my hand touched his where he cradled his cheek.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, if this is how you're going to be treating me after I get my ass kicked I'll have to do it some more." Then he winked at me and started to get up. "I should help you to the nurse." I said as I shot a glare at Christophe who was glaring back at me.

**X X X X X X X**

"I mean what kind of man-animal goes around beating people up!" I screamed. My grandmother, Christophe and I were in the library at home fighting.

"Gregory shows some decorum. Mr. DeLorne is doing us an enormous favor in protecting you." My grandmother said as she took another sip from her drink.

"Yeah, princezz chill." He said looking at me.

I shot him a glare that would have killed most people and stormed out.

**X X X X X X X**

"So how long have you two been interested in each other?" The Dowager Princess asked me.

"Interested? In zat skinny brat? I don't theenk zo!" I yelled.

"Really?" She asked with this knowing look.

"Your Highnezz, I really don't mean to be dizrespecful, but I'm not interested in Gregory. I mean he ees a spoiled and selfish and vain. He doesn't like 'ard labor and in case 'oo deedn't know, I'm poor. He wouldn't even fall for someone like me." I said.

I'm very aware that my grandson has led a privileged life, but he was born into this world. It is not his fault. If the two of you are interested in each other, go for it. Don't let money get in the way." She gave me a peaceful smile. I looked at her in a stylish black D&G suit with pearls at her ears, throat and wrist. She looked every inch the materialistic matriarch of the family, but in her words I heard love and understanding for her grandson and me.

"May I asked why 'oo are being zo understanding Your Highnezz?"

"I too came from a poor family. I was not worthy to marry a Prince, but my husband chose me and he was threatened to lose everything, his title and his family for me. You see his parents wanted him to marry an heiress, because the Depression had taken a toll on the family fortune, but he didn't choose the money. My son married his wife out of obligation, I begged him not to do it, but he would not listen. They both died in a car accident, but they did not love each other and that is why I want my Gregory to meet someone he can love."

"Zank 'oo, Your Highnezz."

"Christophe, there is one more thing, I must tell you something very personal that may not come out." She said walking over to the door and closed it and asked that I sit down opposite her in front of the fire.

"I must ask that you take care of Gregory. He is young and impressionable. I have spoke with my doctors and I have three months at the most to love. I have cancer." She said looking at me with a kind and beautiful face.

"I'm zo zorry Your Highnezz." I started to say.

"That is quite alright young man, but you must promise to protect Gregory. There will be many people who will want to use him to gain something. I trust that you will always be there for him if you will not be together as a couple."

"Your Highnezz, I promise zat I will protect him wiz my life." I swore.

**A/N: I only picked Clyde cause he's hot and thinks everyone should like him. He's going to be making certain French jealous. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! No reviews equals very slow chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing a knock at the door I walked over and opened it.

"Salut." Chistophe said as he stood there casually looking all fine and sexy.

"Hey I said sullenly and walked back to my piano. My room was like one of those suits at the most expensive hotels in the world, very elegant, but nothing personal except for three pictures on my grand piano, one of my grandmother and grandfather, one of my father and mother and one picture of my older sister, who also died with my parents in the car accident. Apparently I had thrown a tantrum and had to stay with my mother as punishment, which was how I had survived.

"Gregory, I'm zo zorry for 'urting your friend." Christophe said suddenly behind me. I was absently playing a melody. I didn't feel like saying something.

"Pleaze don't be like zis. I apologized for my behavior." He said sitting down beside me.

"It's not that he is my friend so much as that you are always so arrogant and sure of yourself. I mean people don't mess with you. I think I was just jealous." I said softly looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Are 'oo kidding? 'oo are always making your beetchy one liners or ignoring people. Why would 'oo be jealous?" He asked.

"Because people think that that's who I am, do you really think I'm that shallow?" I yelled standing up and walking to the middle of the room. "I have to be this way. This is what people expect from me. They don't care that half of my monthly allowance goes to a homeless shelter that I donate food to every month. They don't know that I stop to help an old lady cross the street. People believe what they want. It is exactly the same way with you. You though that I was this snotty little brat the moment we met."

"oo help ze homelezz?" He asked also standing to join me in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I REALLY do. You can even come with me tomorrow if you want to." I said looking up at him.

"Fuck. 'oo really are beautiful!" Christophe said suddenly looking at me with lust. "oo know zat, right?"

Blushing I looked down and mumbled something incoherent and he just laughed and put a finger under my chin and gently forced me to look at him. I couldn't look away from his face even if I wanted to. His dark green eyes captivated me with an intense longing that I never knew I could have.

"Gregory, I know we don't alwayz get along, but 'oo are very important to me. 'oo need to know zat I am alwayz, and ALWAYZ, here for 'oo even if we 'ad ze biggest fight in ze world." He was looking at me real protective like and I have to admit that I really liked it.

"Thanks." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Anytime." He said, giving me a friendly pat on the back as he started to walk out the room when I suddenly felt this urge to know what it is like to kiss someone.

"Christophe?" I asked softly. He turned around and came back towards me.

"Oui?" He asked looking down at me, but I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Never mind."I said softly.

"Hey come on, tell me." He said looking at me with understanding.

I blushed crimson and stuttered out, "W-will you, uhm, I was hoping that, uhm, I want to know, w-what it, uhm, feels like to you know kiss." I was so embarrassed that I wasn't even looking at him, but at my shoe.

I felt a gentle hand bring up my head to look at him.

"Look at me Gregory." He said as my eyes darted everywhere but to him.

"Come on, if 'oo want to be kissed eet isn't zat big of a deal to ask me. I am 'opefully quite good. Come on, ask me to kiss 'oo while looking into my eyes." He said more forcefully.

Looking into his eyes I quickly rumbled out the words "Kiss me?" And I held his gaze.

His hands gently rubbed my arm the other held my neck and I saw him coming closer his eyes leaving mine to explore my face. My eyes closed.

X X X X X X X

Just as his eyes closed I looked at his mouth and saw him quickly moisten his red sensual lips with the tip of his tongue. That was all it took to make me pop a hard on then and there. I was barely even touching him, but he was having the most sensational effect on me. I was seeing that pale skin color with the longest lashes know to mankind, I mean this boy could make all of the actresses in the world kill for those lashes and the cheekbones. Perfection, he was every inch of the aristocratic beauty.

I have had lots of sex and kisses, but I'll be damned if I want this kid, this spoiled pampered and on the service cold being. I wanted all of him. I was falling in love with a sixteen year old prince so far out of my league that it wasn't even funny. At nineteen I had never really been in love.

Control yourself Christophe, he's a virgin and needs to be handled gently. His lips tasted of cherry lip ice.

X X X X X X X

And then I felt it, his lips were the right amount of moist and gentle, but firm. Is that even possible, but that was how it felt. It was a simple kiss but it felt perfect.

Pulling away he softly said, "Well I theenk zat ees pretty much eet."

I grabbed him and said, "No, you owe me a little bit more than that." And I gently slipped my tongue to rub his lips. It felt natural to do it. Me the virgin who wasn't even worth a second look from a guy like Christophe.

His lips opened and out tongues crept towards each other, fighting to get into the other mouth. It was wonderful. It must have lasted quite a while because when we pulled apart, I was so breathless that I was seeing stars.

Then I started to giggle.

Looking at me with a grin on his face, Christophe said "If you are finding this funny I defiantly did not do a good job."

"No! It is just that I am literally seeing stars!" Giggles. "I always said my first time should be like that, but I didn't think I would seriously see stars!" He was smiling down at me and tried to let me go, but held on or I would surely have fainted.

After a few more minutes I let him go, stepped away and said "Thank you, for the greatest kiss of my life."

X X X X X X X

The following morning as I sat next to the Dowager Princess at the table, I saw Gregory coming in. He looked so hot. His curly blonde hair looked perfect. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a red Levi pullover and a pair of 501's that hugged his skinny frame nicely. I wish that he would turn around so that I could see his ass.

"Morning, Gregory." The Dowager said looking up at him from the head of the table.

"Morning, Grandmamma." He said as he brushed a kiss to her forehead. Looking at me he blushed and said "Hi." In that low husky correct voice.

Being the flirt that I am I winked and said, "Morning, sleep well?"

"Fine thank you, how about yourself?" He asked politely.

I tried to look said as I said, "Not zat great, I was dreaming of theeze luscious red cherries zat tasted zo good and 'ow I craved to tazte zem again, eet waz weird." I said drinking more tea just like the Princess. He was drinking coffee.

COUGH-COUGH!

"Are you okay?" Asked the Dowager when Gregory started fro choke on his coffee.

"Yes." He said as he took a croissant to butter it.

X X X X X X

That son of a bitch! I thought to myself as I saw him practically telling my grandmother about the kiss. Why was he staring at me like that? It was difficult enough trying to concentrate on what my grandmother was saying without him looking at me with those dark green eyes that would tempt an angel to sin!

Tucking my shoe off of my foot I gently made my way towards Christophe.

"So Christophe what is your plan for my security?" I asked with the sweetest most innocent smile.

"Well, at school." And he was off explaining his strategies while I made my foot to his leg. Gently nudging his shoe I continued to butter my croissant as I felt his eyes on me. He was somewhat startled, but recovered nicely and continued with his explanations.

Then I made my way up his leg gently running it up and down. Meeting his gaze I cocked my left eyebrow pursed my lips and gave him a tight "how do you like that?" smile.

As I moved my foot into his crotch I felt his hardness. His maleness. I could not believe that I was behaving like this. I saw him lower his hand as he tried to remove my foot, but I pressed my foot quit hardly at his erection and he gasped moving his hand. I removed the pressure.

"Are you alright?" Asked my grandmother.

"Oui, Your Highnezz." He said, his voice pitching just as fraction to high.

Feeling an evil streak, I asked Christophe, "Christophe could you please pass me two peaches? They look so delicious. I just want to suck all the juice of them. I'd spend my whole day with them." Licking my lips and lightly pressing my foot into his crotch I said "Yum!"

X X X X X X

"You leetle beetch!" I said to Gregory as I found him waiting for one his cars to be brought around.

"What?" He asked looking all sweet and innocent.

"oo almost made me cum in my pantz while licking zem peaches! IN FRONT of your dead GRANDMUZZA!" I practically yelled at him.

"Sorry, but you told her about my lips! You think I didn't know you were talking about my cherry flavored lip ice?" He shot back while glaring at me.

"You wantz to kiss again?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Yes. NO!!!" He said looking flustered. "Maybe later when we are home." And then his car was brought around.

A Mercedes Benz S56 AMG-black on black with dark tinted windows. The car was bullet proof too.

He drove like an escaped convict. I was swearing that bitch of a God's name all the way to school. As we parked I saw Clyde waiting for us. Great and he had a slight black eye. Gregory was at his side in seconds helping him with everything. I mean if I wasn't so nauseated-NOT JEALOUS- by the cute little boy helping and fawning over the jock I would have MAYBE apologized to Clyde.


End file.
